


WWE on Facebook 3

by CannibalHolocaust



Series: WWE on Facebook [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Gen, More silly bullshit about nothing, TNA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalHolocaust/pseuds/CannibalHolocaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Buttered up hunks? dick faxing? We've lost edge...Good god, inform Facebook!</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE on Facebook 3

**Jeff Hardy** OH lawdy, I just had a dream that I got raped and kidnapped by Cher. She wouldn’t stop singing ‘Believe’ Dx

 **Hunter Helmsley** Randy Orton is so oily he makes butter jealous.

 **Randy Orton > Hunter Helmsley** You’re one to talk, you’re not exactly oil free….Speak for yourself.

 **Hunter Helmsley > Randy Orton** I did speak for myself, I am the butter… and I am jealous.

 **Shawn Michaels > Hunter Helmsley** First thought “I AM the butter and I want to play. It’s all about the butter and how you spread it. It’s all about the knife and-is-it serrated.”

 **Cody Rhodes** FFFFFUUU- the dog ate my Emory board!

 **Ted DiBiase Jr > Cody Rhodes** Dearest me, however will ‘Dashing’ Cody Rhodes do his nails now?

 **Cody Rhodes > Ted DiBiase Jr** This is a serious matter Teddy! D:

 **Shane McMahon** Fucking printers give me the shits.

 **Shawn Michaels > Shane McMahon** Fuck-ink hell…

*Shane McMahon likes this*

 **Shawn Michaels > Shane McMahon** Glad someone thought that was funny….

 **Shane McMahon > Shawn Michaels** Oh, I did.

 **Jeff Hardy > Shane McMahon** You probably shouldn't be fucking printers in the first place. Maybe then it wouldn’t give you the shits.

 **Shane McMahon > Jeff Hardy** But I’m just that horny that I have to shove my dick in the printer, then click print, for my pleasure.

 **Sable > Shane McMahon** Oh, stop it with your erotic language Shane, it’s making me horny.

 **Shane McMahon > Sable** Print, print, print.

 **Shane McMahon > Sable** Feels soooo good.

 **Sable > Shane McMahon** Mannnn, imam hafta try this shit out.

 **Jeff Hardy > Shane McMahon** You know the all-in-ones give you the best bang for your buck, Shane. Trust me on this. You haven’t lived until you’ve faxed with your dick.

 **Sable > Jeff Hardy** I’m a fan of the Scanner.

 **Matt Hardy** Okay so Amy is fucking hammered and she lies down in the grass at the back near my clothes line, I’m worried about her so I lay down next to her, I put my head on her uber comfy boobs and almost fall asleep… then I hear her go.. Matt what are you doing? Is that you? I look down and my dog has his nose up her skirt… loooool.

 **Christian > Rob Van Dam** Have you seen Edge? He’s not on top of the bar anymore but I found his shirt.

*Edge likes this*

 **Christian > Edge** WTF Where are you?

 **Edge > Christian** Toilet seat.

 **Christian > Edge** ?

 **Edge > Christian** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Bree Bella > Nikki Bella** Dude…What the fuck…..

 **Nikki Bella > Bree Bella** So I gather you met him?

 **Bree Bella > Nikki Bella** More like I walked in on him Drunk, naked and doing “bathtub yoga”. Please stop bringing your dates home.

 **Drew Mcintyre**  :( Just got deported.

 **Justin Gabriel > Drew Mcintyre** WTF HOW DID YOU GET DEPORTED FROM THE BAHAMAS!?

 **Drew Mcintyre > Justin Gabriel** I DON’T EVEN KNOW!! oh my god.

 **Jeff Hardy** Fact: Lube is flammable.

 **Matt Hardy > Jeff Hardy**….Do I even want to know how you worked this out?

 **Jeff Hardy > Matt Hardy** You might *wiggles eyebrows*

 **Undertaker > Jeff Hardy** Shut up Jeff.

 **Jeff Hardy > Undertaker** Come make me ;D

 **Undertaker > Jeff Hardy** Uhhgghh. I don’t have time for this shit.

 **Jeff Hardy > Undertaker** ….Y-you..you don’t have time for me…. *big sad eyes*

 **Undertaker > Jeff Hardy** Christ boy that’s not what I said and you know it.

 **Shawn Michaels > Undertaker** Loooovvvvveerrrsss Sppaaaaattt!

 **Undertaker > Shawn Michaels** Out. Now. *points to door*

 **Shawn Michaels > Undertaker** :( awwww.


End file.
